Hunting For Ginger
by anonymouseomoninja
Summary: Run, run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread man.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow fiction lovers. I have come up with another wonderful story for you to enjoy. I'm sorry but it's not at all like my other story "A Sasuke Problem." It is one of my best, though. The plot twists and turns like an unruly braid throughout the entire story. Have fun and watch your back. Someone might just go hunting for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. I only own the idea of this story.

By the way, I'll let you review for free. Promise. I know it's crazy, but there are no strings attached to this promise.

Chapter 1: A New Case

"Detective. Congratulations on solving your latest case," Iruka greeted his lover, smiling. Kakashi smiled back. He hung his hat and jacket on the coatrack by the door.

"And how was your day at school, sensei?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist. Iruka shrugged and kissed Kakashi's cloth-covered lips.

"Naruto has missed another day of school. I'm getting kind of worried. He hasn't been to class since last week," Iruka said as they took a seat on the couch and Kakashi turned the tv to the news.

Kakashi frowned, put an arm around Iruka's shoulders, and propped his feet on the coffee table. "I'm sure he's fine. It is that time of the year that the flu is going around," he reassured his lover.

"I fixed you some supper. It's on the table. I already ate. In fact, I think I'm going to go ahead and take my shower," Iruka said, smiling, as he got up and left the room. Kakashi turned the tv off. There was nothing new on the news tonight, anyways. He sat, looking at the television for a while. He heard the running water in the bathroom and the radio that played next door. Boy, it had been a long day. Hopefully tomorrow would be a bit easier.

The next morning, Hatake woke half an hour before the alarm clock buzzed. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling during those thirty minutes. Iruka mumbled softly in his sleep and rolled over. When the alarm buzzed, he hit the button quickly so it wouldn't wake the teacher. Kakashi smiled and placed a light kiss on Iruka's forehead before pushing the covers back and beginning a new day.

Kakashi walked into the office an hour later. He wore his usual suit and bowler hat, his guns in their holsters underneath his jacket. A black cloth covered three fourths of his face, leaving only one eye for everyone to see.

"Detective Hatake? I have your next assignment. It's sitting on your desk," informed his boss, Tsunade. She had a very composed expression resting on her face as she said this. The assignment must be special. Either that or she hadn't had any coffee this morning. The latter was probably more likely. There hadn't been a challenging case in months.

He sat in the familiar chair and opened the file that lay in wait on his desk. It was the usual murder case. His eyes widened as they scanned over the name of Naruto Uzumaki. "Shit," he whispered. How was he supposed to tell Iruka about this? Naruto was Iruka's favorite student. There was history between those two. Well, at least this explained the look on boss's face.

Kakashi sighed and covered his face with one hand. No. He can't tell Iruka just yet.

Gaara Sabaku sat on a park bench, watching as people went about their meaningless lives. Poor Pitiful people. He was clad in jeans and a black t-shirt so as not to be too conspicuous. His bright, red hair and forehead tattoo was enough as is.

His thoughts wondered to his latest victim, the Uzumaki kid. It was really too bad Naruto had to die. Gaara really didn't want to kill him. Unfortunately, Naruto was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Little brother, what _are_ you doing here? Kankuro and I have been waiting at headquarters for over an hour, now. Just because you're the top gun, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Come on, already," Temari, Gaara's blond older sister, said. She was bossy and often got on his nerves.

Gaara sighed and stood up. "Fine. I'm coming. Quit acting like you're my babysitter."

Temari scowled at the red-haired boy. "Then quit being a baby. If you would just be more responsible, I wouldn't have to go looking for you every day." Gaara scoffed. "The elder's like you, dear brother. But if you keep this up, they might change their minds."

It was a short walk to Temari's car, then a fifteen minute drive to headquarters. The building was ten stories tall and reminded Gaara of a bank. In large letters on the front was the name: Wade Inc. He wondered if it meant to wade as if through water or if it was the name of some American who founded the "company."

The two walked through the revolving door, up the elevator, and down the hall before they stopped at a thick wood door that looked like all of the others in the building. On this door was a sign that read "conference room." Without hesitation, temari opened the door and ushered her youngest brother inside.

The room was cavernous and dimly lit. A large table was centered and surrounded by a bunch of old guys with the exception of Kankuro. Kankuro's usually jolly disposition was replaced with one more solemn. This was no place for tomfoolery, after all.

Gaara and Temari took their usual places at either side of their brother. A middle-aged man with warm-brown hair and an expensive-looking business suit stood at the head of the table.

"I will skip all of the formal introductions and get straight to the point this day. Gaara, you are our most prized weapon. We fear and admire your abilities." Murmurs swept across the table in agreement. "However, you can not just kill whomever you please. You are a hired hit man. We, as a council, will not take _any_ responsibility for your actions. You better think long and hard of the consequences you may face one day for your careless actions."

Gaara nodded but said nothing. In truth, he couldn't care less about what "The Council" wanted or expected of him. Most of them were as guilty as he. "They" were just a bunch of old, grumpy hypocrites.

"As of the moment," the man continued. "We do not have another assignment for you. I trust you will use this time to think hard about your actions and what you plan to do next." Gaara nodded again and the meeting was dismissed after a few other matters, not pertaining to Gaara, were acknowledged. The meeting was short, but it usually was. This was just a typical Wednesday for the red-head and his siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

1I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Kakashi decided that the best place to start his investigation would be at Naruto's school. He had to inform Iruka of the boy's death sooner or later. Procrastination was a nasty habit so sooner would probably be better than later.

Konoha High, home of the ninjas (**I know. Original, right?**), was on the other side of the city. This gave Kakashi plenty of time to think about the case, Iruka, and what it all meant. Iruka had practically adopted the kid. Naruto had spent many nights at their house due to problems with his foster family. The boy's parents died in a freak accident when he was very young. Perhaps if there were such a thing a s God, Naruto was reunited with his parents, now.

Kakashi stopped in at the school's office first so that they knew who he was and why he was there. They gave him some personal information about the boy, but nothing he didn't already know. He then made his way to Iruka's classroom. Iruka had consequently been Naruto's History teacher.

He let himself into the room. He knew Iruka wouldn't mind. Sure enough, a grin formed itself on Iruka's face, glad for the surprise.

The teacher's smile faded as soon as he saw the expression of dread in Kakashi's eye. The class was silent for a long while as the detective gathered himself to ask Iruka to speak in the hallway.

Iruka's eyes swelled with tears and his face became smudged pink. "And you're absolutely sure that he was murdered?" The news was devastating. Kakashi began to fear for the teacher's sanity.

Kakashi nodded. "Positive. I'm so sorry, love. Also, I'm going to have to speak, individually, to the students Naruto spent time with. I believe Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru are their names,"he said, resting a hand on his lover's shoulders. He would have been more comforting if they hadn't been in a highschool.

Iruka bit his lip and nodded. "Alright, I'll send them out one at a time." He sighed, closed his eyes momentarily, then went back into the classroom. This is great, just great, Kakashi thought sarcastically to himself. He knew that inside, Iruka was much less composed.

The first kid was Sakura. He mentally rolled his eyes at the ridiculous girl. Seriously, why would anyone want to dye their hair that headache-rendering color?

Sakura was chewing gum and popped a bubble as she regarded the detective. "Hey, what's this about, anyways?" the girl asked in what could only be described as the most teeth-grinding screechy voice. It took everything he had just not to cringe.

Kakashi pulled out a small notepad and pencil. "I came to speak to you about the death of Naruto Uzumaki," he explained. The girl's eyebrows raised, but her forehead was too big for them to reach her hairline.

"Are you one of them spies?" she asked in an amazed tone. Kakashi's eye twitched. "I mean, I knew Naruto was dead. Gaara told me he saw him die. At first, I didn't believe him, but then I knew Gaara never lied to no one."

Spy? Why the hell...oh well, that wasn't important. He had a lead, now. Gaara. "Right, who's Gaara? Does he go to this school? Do you know where I can find him?"

Sakura looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Er...he dropped out recently. I saw him the other day at the park and said hi. He recognized me and asked if I'd heard the bad news," she said with a shrug.

Kakashi scribbled some more words down on the notepad and nodded to the girl. "That's all. Send Sasuke out."

Sakura popped another bubble and went back into the classroom. The other three said nothing of consequence when he spoke to them. However, Sasuke Uchiha looked as if he might know something he wasn't saying.

Iruka stepped back into the hall. "Kakashi? How did it go? Did you get anything usable?" Kakashi gave the teacher a sympathetic look and shrugged.

"I can't tell you right now. I may have a lead, but I wont know until I speak to him personally," Kakashi replied. Iruka nodded, then suddenly flung his arms around Kakashi's waist, tears flowing from his eyes.

Gaara sat in the park once more, drinking a 7up and throwing pebbles at unsuspecting by-passers. This was one of his favorite pastimes. A man with spiky silver hair and a suit walked by, his nose in a book. Perfect. Gaara picked out his biggest pebble, took aim, and hurled it at the guy's head. Without looking away from the book, the man's hand snatched the rock out of the air.

Gaara's eyes widened. How did he do that?! The man lowered is book and stared at him.

Kakashi blinked at the delinquent. Red hair, facial tattoo, dark rings around his eyes. He fit the description. "Gaara Sabaku?" The kid's eyes widened even more.

"How do you know my name?" Kakashi noted the kid's reaction. Oddly enough he didn't seem like the usual bad-ass. This kid was smart. He knew what he was doing. He had a certain aura, and Kakashi never looked forward to meeting a person with this kind of aura. This kid was dangerous.

The detective didn't answer the question. Instead, he asked a different one of his own. "Do you know Naruto Uzumaki?"

Gaara thought for a moment. "Does he have blonde hair, a loud voice, and really orange clothes?" Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, I saw him the other day. He was hanging out with some dark-haired wannabe-emo. Why?"

Kakashi nodded again and pulled out his miniature notebook and pen. "Do you know the other's name? He inquired professionally. Gaara thought for another minute before answering, "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

The detective sighed. He couldn't question the kid again today. He didn't have time. He wold have to wait and do it tomorrow. He suddenly remembered what the pink-haired girl had said. "Gaara, I have more questions for you. I'll need you to come with me to the station."


End file.
